


of Dispensers and Ravioli

by Faefauna



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Camping, Changyoon is annoying again, College AU, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, I have terrible humour, I'm so sorry Minkyun, Jtion established, KyunU focused, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seungjun to be helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: Minkyun, and the idiot couple Changyoon and Seungjun, had taken a small holiday to a simple camping. A faithful meeting over a towel dispenser turned this vacation a lot more interesting.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: ONFOneshots_FaeFauna





	of Dispensers and Ravioli

**Author's Note:**

> A certain twitter au, with 'flower' in the title somewhere, had an adorable KyunU as side couple and it motivated me to finally finish this draft. so thanks for that~~

Finally getting away from their college life. Minkyun, together with his roommates Changyoon and Seungjun, had booked a small vacation during a summer break. Just two tents and a shitty camping table on a pretty average camping spot. But it was the best they could do with a student budget and they were just happy to be out.

Minkyun started setting up his tent, "Remember, tent walls let through a lot more sounds."

"Kyun please," Changyoon groaned as he and Seungjun started on their sleeping place. Minkyun liked teasing them about it. he was surprised when he found out they were dating a few months back. Maybe also because the way he found out was… surprising.  
He had come home a lot earlier than planned one day, and weird noises were filling the apartment. He went to investigate and walked in on a sight he never expected to see. They were both connected at the mouth, in a fairly compromising position on the couch with way too much skin showing.

“Oh my fucking god, Kyun?!” Changyoon had yelled out, pulling his shirt down in an attempt to hide whatever was going on. “Why are you home already?” His face was fully flushed and Seungjun just looked away in embarrassment.

“Uhm, I was done earlier… But I’ll come back later I guess…” Swiftly he had turned around, hearing Seungjun burst into nervous laughter. He walked out to take a nice half an hour long walk. Coming back, a very awkward yet hilarious conversation followed. Minkyun honestly didn’t mind them dating, they were actually kind of cute together. The only rule was to never do it in a place that Minkyun also used, a.k.a anywhere that wasn’t their bedroom.

“Goddammit, I can’t get this tent pole to work,” Minkyun muttered in frustration. Seungjun quickly stepped in before he could break something already. “Just wait and I’ll help you later, go get the things out of the car until then.”

Happy to not have to deal with the tent for a bit, he did as he was told. By the time everything was done and set up, their stomachs were growling. “Let’s go out and eat!” Seungjun said cheerfully.

Minkyun sat on one of the chairs, “You two go, you can have some time for yourself since it's the first day. And frankly I’m tired as shit and just wanna zone out for a bit.”

“Alright.” Changyoon grabbed his boyfriend's hand and set off to find a local restaurant. Minkyun, after digging through their food stash, found some snacks to munch on while starting on a book he brought. It didn’t take long for the tiredness to come over him. Finally relaxing from all the stress school brought with it his eyes fell close. Not wanting to sleep on the cheap chair, he went to brush his teeth. On the way to their spot they had pinpointed the important places, service desk, the toilet building, a nearby forest, the way to the beach and the closest grocery store, given they couldn’t bring all the food for the near two weeks they would spend here. While bent over the outside sink to rinse his mouth, he had a mini heart attack.

A loud clattering sound came from the male bathrooms. Minkyun carefully went to check and found a small man standing in a defensive pose. He quickly wiped his mouth and tried to fix his hair, he had no clue why but suddenly he had the urge to look good. Scanning the situation further the towel dispenser was on the ground, fallen apart. “Is everything alright?” he started, to which the other just nodded. “D-... do you need help?” Minkyun tried.

“No, I know how to get it back up.” The voice was lower than Minkyun expected. “Ah… Uhm… alright, I’ll just.” He pointed over his shoulder and got another nod from the other. Walking out, Minkyun noticed his heart was beating fast. It ran through his mind that that guy was really damn cute. About to walk away, the same loud sound was heard. He turned around and walked back in. “Are you sure you know how to do it?”

“Yeah, it’s just a bit annoying.”

“Then let me help you.” Minkyun picked up the dispenser and waited for some instructions.

“Hold it steady there,” the stranger mumbled before slamming the dispenser back into place with great force. Minkyun was taken aback by the sudden aggression coming from the small, quiet figure. “Ah, well at least it's secure now. And maybe broken…” Minkyun remarked. The other's stoic face grew a smile, “Don’t worry, it does that all the time. My dad is just a bit too lazy to properly replace it.”  
Minkyun felt something well up in him seeing the other's grin. “ah, yeah, well, I’m sure he is busy. Uhm... I’ll just leave you to it then.” He hurried out in nervousness. Back outside, he slightly regretted it, he wanted to talk to him some more but going back in now would be awkward. Hoping he would meet him again, he just went back to his tent. Now even more tired than before. The others were still out so Minkyun just crawled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

\--------------

He woke up, being burned out of his tent by heat, to Changyoon and Seungjun already sitting at the table, playing cards. “Good morning,” Seungjun singsonged. 

“‘Morning,” Minkyun answered in a raspy tone, “How was the restaurant?”

“Fun. We went to a small café near here,” Changyoon responded.

“Nice. What are we gonna do today?”

Seungjun put his cards down. “Hmm, maybe go to the pool or the beach? It seems it will stay hot today."

The prospect of such a summery day made Changyoon scrunch his nose. “It will probably be incredibly busy on the beach, with this weather and all. Let’s just stick to the pool.”

“Sure.” Minkyun cleared his throat and settled in a chair as Seungjun got up to heat some soup for breakfast. On the way to the pool Minkyun kept his eyes open to maybe spot that cute guy from yesterday, but their paths didn't cross. So he just enjoyed his time bugging his friends and cooling off in the water. He also did some catching up on his book before slowly dozing off.

"Kyun… Kyun!" Seungjun shook him awake. "C'mon the pool is closing soon, cool off one more time and let's go eat."

"On the way to the café yesterday" -Changyoon came walking up, still drippin wet, and grabbed a towel- "we came by the little camping restaurant. It should be open today, let's go there."

"We can't eat out every day, that's so expensive," Minkyun reminded the others.

"It's fine. Also, we don't feel like cooking," Seungjun gestured to himself and his boyfriend.

"Fair, me neither." Minkyun got up, one of them apparently had put towels over him as a blanket, most likely to protect him from the sunrays. Still, he noticed his skin was probably going to be burned. The short cold of the pool did him some good and woke his woozy mind up. They all dried off, put on their shirts and headed to the restaurant. The place was informal enough that they could stroll up in their general bad ‘vacation fashion’.  
It wasn’t busy yet, given that it was fairly early for dinner it wasn’t surprising. The restaurant was simple. Being furnished with mostly wooden decoration made it seem real cosy and cottage-like. A menu was already on the table.

“Is it bad that I’m just feeling like having pizza…” Changyoon started. 

“Not at all sweetie, let’s pretend calories don’t count on vacation,” Seungjun reassured him. 

Minkyun smiled and joined in, “I’ll live with you in that fantasy, I want pepperoni.”

"Did you manage to make a choice?" the same low voice from yesterday asked them. Minkyun looked up and his brain slightly short circuited. The guy had an expectant look, a little paper notebook in hand and a black apron with the camping logo around his waist. Before Minkyun could accidentally blurt out how just incredibly adorable the other looked, Changyoon gave his order, quickly followed by Seungjun.

"And you?" The man locked eyes with Minkyun. 

"Ravioli." Minkyun said thoughtlessly. The other pulled up an eyebrow which made Minkyun realize what he just said. "Uhm, wait, no I mean pepperoni… a pizza with that… pepperoni," he stumbled as he wished he had a time machine to go back 10 seconds. It took every inch of his body to not try and smash his head through the wall in embarrassment. In the corner of his eye he could see his friends bite back horrid grins, which just made him feel worse.

"Alright, I'll bring them soon." The man was also trying not to giggle. "Oh and I forgot to thank you for yesterday."

"Hm? Oh no that's alright. It was nice meeting you."

"I'm Yuto by the way," he smiled and Minkyun nearly forgot his own name. "Minkyun… Is my name I mean."

"I'll get to work on your order then." Yuto nodded them goodbye and left them alone. Minkyun let his head rest in his hands as his friends burst out into a laughing fit. He wanted to just redo that whole conversation and not make an ass out of himself. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you fuck up more in that short amount of time. You managed to say one coherent sentence." Changyoon looked like he was having the time of his life. 

"Now, now. Two out of three sentences isn't bad," Seungjun tried to save the situation but Changyoon stepped in: "Still a failing grade though."

"Please you two."

Changyoon managed to calm down his laughter. "Okay, okay, Mister Ravioli, what happened yesterday?" he asked with beady eyes. Minkyun sighed at the nickname. "I just met him yesterday when brushing my teeth. He was struggling getting a towel dispenser back into place so I helped him. I think he works here?"

"No, well kinda. He is the camping owners' son," Seungjun informed, "we had a little chat with them when we checked in yesterday and they introduced us."

"Oh really?"

"Shouldn't have stayed in the car then, could've learned his name sooner," Changyoon shrugged. "Anyway," he continued, "why did you fuck up that much? Got a crush on him?"

"No," Minkyun mumbled.

"Your completely red face is more of an honest answer I feel."

"He's just really cute," Minkyun admitted and Changyoon sat back, "Can't deny that, he indeed looks very nice."

"Hey…" Seungjun pouted sarcastically at his boyfriend. "Yes, yes, no one is as cute as you." -Changyoon poked the other's side- "But Kyun, what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"About your crush."

“I don’t have a crush.”

“I'm not convinced.”

"And even if, very big if." Minkyun put up his hand. "Let's not talk about it while he could walk up at any moment."  
Just as he said that, Yuto came back with their food. The couple at least listened to Minkyun and dropped the topic for the rest of their dinner.

"Okay," Changyoon started as soon as they stood outside the restaurant, "How are you gonna ask him out."

"Yoon, please. I met him yesterday and only learned his name today."

"Well fair, but don't you want to get to know him?"

"Well… Yeah alright I do, but please don't mingle in that."

"True," Seungjun defended, "Don't force it dear."

"But it's fun," Changyoon whined before he got softly scolded by his boyfriend, "Yoonie, don't."

"Fine," Changyoon kept his word and stopped his teasing. unfortunately, the reception on the camping ranged from terrible to non existent, so playing on their phones wasn't an option. They went with a few rounds of cards to kill some time. When Minkyun got bored he got out his guitar, that he insisted on bringing even though they already had little space in the car, and started playing random songs. Most of them they all knew, so every so often the couple would softly harmonize with Minkyun while they filled in a puzzle book together. It was relaxing.  
The night was getting colder the higher the moon rose. "I'm going to head to bed." Changyoon got up and Seungjun followed him.

"I’ll go too," Minkyun put away his instrument as they all got ready for sleep. To his dismay, Yuto wasn't struggling with the dispenser today when they went to wash up. Minkyun closed his eyes, happy that he now at least had a name to go with that cute face.

\--------------

Luckily the weather was a little more forgiving today and they decided to head to the nearest town for some exploring. Changyoon had forced Minkyun to buy a shirt he picked out, using ‘You have no good clothes with you for a potential confession or date’ as a push. After strolling through the town for the whole afternoon they went for some groceries before heading back and starting to make their own dinner this time. They did so the next day too. Exploring places close by and enjoying Seungjuns cooking. It was relaxing getting away from the stress of school, even if a new cute guy gave Minkyun ample amount of stress. Even though they had been walking nearly the entire day, Minkyun still felt restless. "Let's go to the woods." he suggested after finishing their late meal.

"My legs are tired," Changyoon complained.

"I'll just go alone then."

Seungjun had gone to shower but it was fairly obvious he would take this opportunity to spend some time with his partner. "You're going to get so lost…" Changyoon tried to stop him.

"I won't."

"You're gonna see like a cute squirrel or something and go completely off the path."

"I'll be fine."

“Call me when you get lost.”

“Yes, yes.” Minkyun insisted and set off. The forest was pretty, everything was in full bloom making it very dense. He followed a pretty decent walking path for tourists and it took him far in between the trees. Looking up, the sky was clear, the stars and moon were relaxing. He breathed in the cold air and it emptied his mind. He set a soft pace and just enjoyed the silence of the forest. Yuto creeped up in his mind, just the image of him made Minkyun's stomach flutter, and it dawned on him that he indeed had a big fat crush. He sighed. A crush on a guy from a random camping that he was going to leave soon. Yes, the camping wasn't far from their house, just an hour drive, but he had no real reason to go back here any time soon. It somehow made him nervous, he really at least just wanted to get to know Yuto. Or at least find a way to stay in contact with him. Lost in thoughts about the small, cute guy, a sudden gust of wind shook him awake. Looking at the clouds forming above him, he felt like he should probably head home, but looking around, he had no clue how to ‘head home'. Yuto had played on his mind too long and he forgot to focus on where he came from or was going. He felt he must've been gone for a near hour by now. The clouds dimmed the bright moonlight and it became even harder to gauge where he should go. He grabbed his phone and noticed he had no service. Not knowing what to do he just started moving, guessing what the route would be and hoping he would eventually find some form of, friendly, human life to guide his way. 

Nothing seemed familiar. 

Even after what felt like another half an hour of walking he had not seen a single familiar tree. The clouds had packed even further and a droplet fell on his nose.  
"So now I'm not only lost, but I'm lost in the rain," he sighed to himself. He picked up his pace, which meant either, he would return before thunder started, or was moving away from the camping even faster now. He started to slightly panic, he wasn't afraid of the dark but he was in a random forest with no way to contact anyone and no clue where he was. He had seen one too many horror movies to feel comfortable in such a scenario. Small sounds became bigger with the wind getting stronger, rustling through the leaves, making birds and wildlife run to their homes. The small droplets had turned into heavy rain and Minkyuns clothes were sticking to his body, he had thought a light vest would’ve been enough but now he really wished he had just thrown on a proper jacket.

He actually thought this was the last time he was going to see the world as footsteps were getting closer. Seeing a torch shine his direction, he hid behind a tree, making himself small. He let out a noise he didn't think he was capable of making when a hand got firmly placed on his shoulder.  
"Minkyun?" A familiar voice asked but Minkyun, being too scared that it was just a murderer with a similar voice, crawled up and took a weird fighting stance. "Minkyun, it's just me." Yuto shone the light to the ground so Minkyun wouldn't be blinded anymore. 

"Ah, Yuto?! Why are you here." Minkyun went from being scared to embarrassed. First the restaurant, now this. Could he do anything to actually impress his crush?

"I met Seungjun and... Changyoon, I think his name was, when I was wandering the camping and they told me you had been out for a while. Changyoon told me he kind of knew you were going to get lost but didn't expect you to take this long."

"Uhmm yeah, I got… lost in thought." Technically that wasn't a lie, he wasn't going to be more honest and say he got lost because he was thinking about the other. 

"Well shall we go? It's probably gonna storm soon." Yuto extended the umbrella he was holding. It wasn't big enough for the both of them but Minkyun, being fully drenched already, mainly made sure to shelter Yuto.  
"Do you know the way?" Minkyun started. 

"I've come here ever since we moved from Japan a few years ago. I know this perfectly"

"Do you live on the camping?"

"No, our house is like a half an hour drive from here. I don’t come here anymore normally, but a staff member was sick so I filled in for this week."  
Minkyun had kind of hoped he would see Yuto the entire duration of their stay, "Ah, so you're going home soon?"

"Depends," Yuto shrugged.

"On what?"

Two big eyes looked up at Minkyun, who felt his heartbeat pick up. 

"I dunno," Yuto mumbled, shifting his gaze in front of them again. Minkyun's heart didn’t slow down with how close to Yuto he was, bumping shoulders on accident a couple of times.

"So… is the towel dispenser still up?" he joked to try and fill the awkward silence. 

"I don't know, managed to get ravioli yet?" Yuto gave back.

“Oh please. Don’t remind me.”

Yuto giggled at Minkyun's misfortune and it did lighten the mood. Minkyun softly pushed Yuto with his elbow as a way to tease him for laughing. 

Minkyun found it hard to control his strength at the best of times, and even though he tried to be careful, the soft push made Yutp step aside, lose his footing in the dark and accidently step on a root of a tree, instantly falling over into the mud.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Minkyun bent down to help the other up. "I really can't do anything right can I?" he accidentally thought aloud. 

Yuto groaned a bit, "it's fine. I didn't hit anything." 

Scratch the time machine for 10 seconds Minkyun had wished for yesterday. He just wanted to redo the entire vacation at this point: Go to the check-in to meet Yuto right away in way cooler clothing than his terrible pajamas. Help him properly with the dispenser the first time and strike up a fun conversation. Not get horribly sunburnt at the pool and looking like a weird, skin shredding tomato the whole week. Definitely order pizza correctly. And not even go near the woods so he couldn't push his crush into mud.  
Yuto accepted his hand and got himself back up. Dusting himself off wet sand would be pretty useless so they just continued their way home. "Are you sure you aren't hurt," Minkyun asked again.

"No, mud is quite soft it seems," Yuto giggled.

"I'm sorry," Minkyun apologized, not only sorry for making him fall over but basically having to put up with his idiocy for the past few days.

"It's fine, really."

After all this, Minkyun decided to stay quiet, nothing he did seemed to go as planned so he just gave up.

After a few minutes it was Yuto’s turn to break the silence, “Are you enjoying it here? It’s a pretty simple place.”

“Yeah, it’s fun. We went to the town yesterday and if the weather let’s us, we’re planning on going to the beach tomorrow.”

“Should be clear tomorrow again. The beach here is nice, and actually not that busy.”

“Want to join us?” Minkyun said it casually but as soon as the words left his lips he panicked, he basically just asked him out.

“Ah… I should be off tomorrow… yeah I can join, if the others don’t mind.”

Now, Minkyun got excited. “I know they won’t mind, those two will feel less guilty about me third wheeling them.”

“Third wheeling?”

“Ah, uhm,” he said too much on accident. It wasn’t like they had problems with people knowing but they were very careful with telling people that might not be accepting.

“You're the third wheel? Are they dating?” Yuto put bluntly yet with a casual tone.

Minkyun was a bit hesitant, “Do you mind?”

“No, not at all. Shall I meet you around 1 then?”

“Yeah, sure.”

The excitement of planning something with Yuto had made him not realize that the camping was already back in sight. It was a good thing because Minkyuns hands were seriously starting to hurt because of the cold, but it did mean he had to say goodbye again for today. With the streetlights now lighting their path Yuto turned off his torch. 

“I’m so sorry for your clothes,” Minkyun again apologized, now seeing how dirty Yuto had become from the fall. 

“Like I said. It’s fine, these are old clothes and I’m sure it’ll wash out.”

“If you say so. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, I know where you’re staying already since I was there when your friends checked in. Goodnight.” They smiled at each other as Minkyun gave him back the umbrella. “Goodnight.” he answered before setting a quick pace back to his tent. Their tents were small, just big enough for two mattresses and they had a small front part to store things in. He quickly went inside to minimize the amount of rain that would come in. Leaving his wet clothes in the front, huddling into something clean and warm and drying his hair with a towel.

“Kyun?” Changyoon called out from his tent.

“Yeah?”

“Ah you made it back, did Yuto find you?”

“Yepp, he helped me get back, but I’m so tired, I’ll tell you how it went tomorrow.”

“Sure dude, sleep well.”

“Sleep well.”

\--------------

Again he woke up last, crawling out to the couple munching on some bread. Seungjun got up to grab a plate for Minkyun, “Morning. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah," Minkyun answered, "somehow I didn't catch a cold.”

“Impressive.” Changyoon joked. “How did yesterday go? I told you you’d get lost.”

“Yes, yes, I should’ve listened, spare me please. It went well," he said cheerfully before adding: "I did accidentally let him fall in the mud…”

Seungjun tried to be friendly and not chuckle at it but Changyoon shamelessly burst out into laughter again. “How?!”

Changyoon's snorting was contagious and Minkyun joined in to laugh at his own mistakes, “I don’t know dude, I just poked him with my elbow ‘cuz he was playing around. He stepped aside and just fell. I felt so fucking bad.”

“I can imagine," Changyoon wheezed, "God, you have no luck. How is this ever going to work out?”

“Well,” Minkyun started with a glint in his eyes, “I actually managed to invite him today to join us at the beach. If you guys are alright with it.”

“Ofcourse!” Seungjun sounded a bit too excited.

“Oh, before I forget,” Minkyun said carefully, “I accidentally told Yuto you two are dating… He is totally fine with it by the way, but I thought you should know.”

“That’s fine, if you trust him,” Changyoon said with a soft grin and Minkyun changed the topic, “What time is it?”

“One o’clock,” a voice from behind him said. “Nice hair,” it joked after. Minkyun looked over his shoulder and saw Yuto coming up to them in cute green swimming shorts and a plain grey shirt carrying a big towel. “Ah, Yuto. Noon already? Guess I slept longer than I thought," Minkyun rambled and quickly tried to fix his bed hair.

“Hey Yuto, thanks for bringing our idiot back to us yesterday,” Changyoon greeted.

“No problem.”

“Heard he even pushed you over.”

“Yoon please,” Minkyun groaned but Yuto just laughed at the memory, “It’s alright, it didn’t hurt,” he assured.

“That’s good. We’ll gather everything, Kyun, get your swimstuff on,” Changyoon ordered while Seungjun started cleaning the table.

“Yessir.” he walked back to his tent, changed into his swimming gear and found a beach towel.

Before they managed to get to the beach, an hour had passed and the afternoon sun was scorching. They quickly set up their parasols and laid out the towels. The sand was nearly lava so they tiptoed around. Changyoon had a hurried tone, “Is everything done and hidden? My feet are burning.”

“Yeah I think so.” Minkyun checked everything and nodded.

“Cool, then let’s go.” Changyoon threw his shirt off, making Seungjun and Minkyun follow his example.

“Wait," Yuto interrupted them, “We already did when you were changing back at the tents, but Minkyun you should put sunscreen on, you’re already quite burnt.”

Minkyun inspected his fiery skin. “Ah, yea, true.”

“You do that then,” Changyoon gestured cheekily at Yuto before grabbing Seungjuns wrist and quickly pulling him towards the water. Minkyun knew exactly what Changyoon was doing and kind of hated him for it.

“Just sit down,” Yuto said awkwardly and went to grab his sunscreen. “How did you even get this burnt in this short amount of time?”

“I fell asleep next to the pool on the first day. They did protect me with towels but I think they were too late,” Minkyun explained while Yuto kneeled down behind him. 

“You really don’t have great luck do you?”

“Yeah, tell me about it-ha” Minkyun gasped feeling Yuto spray the cold sunscreen on him unannounced. 

“Sorry,” Yuto mumbled. A small, soft hand ran across his back to spread out the cream evenly. Minkyun prayed that his rushing heartbeat wouldn’t be noticed. He picked at some of the skin that had started to peel off to distract himself from Yuto’s gentle touch. The hand moved from his back to his shoulder and his upper arm. He felt incredibly happy yet nervous. Given his track record this vacation, he wondered how he would fuck this up.

Despite the worries, it went smoothly. Yuto quickly finished, got out of his shirt and raced the other to the ocean. Minkyun immediately dove right into the cold water, cooling his head beneath the waves, swimming a few meters before going up and scanning around him. Seungjun seemed to be chasing Changyoon for god knows what he did this time, and Yuto was standing knee deep in water trying to brave the cold. As to not stare at Yuto's pretty face, toned stomach and soft chest… alright maybe he was already staring, he went back under the waves making his way over. “C’mon get in,” he said when he was in range. Yuto had now at least managed to get in up to his belly. “No, it’s cold.”

“We came here to cool off right?”

“Yes, but slowly,” Yuto said sternly as Minkyun got closer with a devilish grin. 

“It’s less bad when you get in quickly.”

Yuto tried to step back but the other was quick, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the water. Yuto was lighter than Minkyun expected, so instead of softly pulling him into the cold, he yanked him into his arms and they stumbled backwards together. Minkyun breathed in a big chug of water as Yuto pushed him under to catch himself.

Feeling the water in his lungs, Minkyun scuffled back up for air. “I... should really.. just quit…” he told himself in between choking sounds. Quickly he forgot his pain when he heard a beautiful sound. Yuto's loud laughter filled the air, it was such a joyous sound and it made Minkyun grow the widest grin.  
“You really are clumsy,” Yuto blurted out, wiping tears from his eyes. The cat whiskers that showed because of his wide smile disturbed the butterflies in Minkyun stomach and they fluttered around. At least it was nice that his dumb actions managed to make the other smile, he thought as he splashed him with water. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Minkyun giggled. 

Yuto took the same defensive pose as when they first met, this time to block the splashes. Yuto let himself fall on the waves and signaled the other to swim after him towards the couple.

Seungjun had caught up to Changyoon by now and seemed to be playfully trying to drown his boyfriend. It might've looked very ominous to everyone else but Minkyun knew those two would take care of each other. Minkyun tried his best to forget his nervousness around Yuto and just let the afternoon at the beach play out normally. Playing weird games Changyoon came up with, resting his muscles under the parasol and diving right back in the water when the heat got to him. They had brought some snacks with them but nothing to make a meal with. So Changyoon took the initiative and got up, stretching his hand to Seungjun. “Jun, let’s go scavenge for food.”

“Are we going to bring it back to the beach then?” Seungjun asked.

“I don't know, but I don't want to leave completely yet, it’s fun.”

“We can just all go eat at home and come back in the evening,” Yuto joined in, “my parents have stuff to build a campfire with and I know a place where it’s allowed.”

“Oooh yeah let’s make a fire. Kyun, drive to the store and get marshmallows and alcohol, let’s make this classic. Jun and I will make dinner in the meantime.”

“Sure,” Minkyun shrugged.

So that plan was set in motion, they went their separate ways to enjoy their dinner before preparing for a cliché camping evening.

“No idot, wear your new one,” Changyoon scolded when he saw Minkyun throw on a random shirt.

“Really…?”

“Yes, try and impress your crush for once, instead of throwing him into mud.”

“Yoon…” Minkyun rolled his eyes but did as he was told anyway, switching his shorts for jeans and hopping in the car to run his errand.

Back at their spot, while Minkyun unloaded the groceries, Yuto came walking up to them when the sun started to set. He gifted the heavy things to Changyoon, because Minkyun had his hands full with his guitar, and guided them to the secluded spot he mentioned before.

“Do any of you know how to set this up?” Yuto asked curiously. He was met with three sheepish looks and just started working on the construction by himself, pointing to Seungjun to help him when needed. With the fire lit they roasted their snacks, making small talk and getting advice from Yuto about fun places to go to.  
“I knew we forgot something,” Seungjun got up and pulled Changyoon with him, who nearly dropped his skewer because of it. 

“What?” Changyoon asked in surprise.

“Beers, we left them in the fridge…”

Changyoon stopped resisting, “Ah, you’re right. We’ll be right back.”

Yuto shuffled closer to grab a marshmallow from the plastic bag laying next to Minkyun. There wasn’t much conversation going on, and somehow Minkyun didn’t mind, it was nice and relaxing. Every so often a gush of wind blew Yuto's scent his way, reminding him he had a big crush. Yuto sometimes tapped beats on his legs as a way to pass the time so Minkyun grabbed his guitar and started plucking random notes. Quickly he was accompanied by one of the prettiest voices Minkyun had ever heard, even if he might've been a bit biased, Yuto's humming nearly hypnotized him.

“Is it fun to play?” Yuto asked eventually.

“Yeah, want to try?” Minkyun didn’t really wait for an answer and just placed the guitar in Yuto’s cross legged lap. Yuto kind of knew the position, but held it awkwardly and it looked adorable to Minkyun. So he scooted closer and placed the other's small fingers on the guitar correctly to play a note. It didn’t sound right. “You have to hold it tighter and only hit these bottom three strings.” Minkyun pointed

Yuto clenched his fist and let go quickly to blow on his burning fingers. “Ahh, that hurts.”

“Yeah, you have to get used to it for a bit,” Minkyun smiled and was met with Yuto’s puppy eyes that were closer than ever. He thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Minkyun had mindlessly leaned over when placing Yuto's fingers on the strings, but hadn't realized it closed their distance by this much. Minkyun had one hand on the ground behind them and the other placed on the guitar still in Yuto's lap.

He froze and counted his options; move away and somehow fill an incredibly awkward silence or fully close the distance and risk getting slapped in the face.

The decision was made for him when Yuto leaned in and connected their lips. It was incredibly soft and careful. Like clouds brushing past. Minkyun barely processed what happened, there was so much rushing through him yet his mind was empty. Yuto pulled away and stared at him, unsure of what to say or how to explain his actions. Minkyun didn’t leave much time for explanation anyway as he moved back against the other's mouth, as if he needed to make sure this was actually happening. Yuto confirmed this was real by parting his lips slightly, keeping it delicate. Minkyun didn’t want to leave this moment, this felt like an incredibly vivid dream he didn’t want to wake up from. Gently he disconnected again and stared into Yuto’s deep brown eyes.

“Why... did you?” Minkyun asked carefully.

"Uhm…you... looked cute,” Yuto said with a soft smile. 

Minkyun sat back. “That's all?"

"Well, and I kind of… uhm… like you."

"R-… really?" Minkyun looked baffled as he got a nod. After all that happened between them, Yuto liked him? He didn't just think Minkyun was an annoying, clumsy idiot? A feeling of joy rushed over him and it made him grow a big grin. "I like you too," Minkyun confessed, feeling like he was back in his teenage years with how cheesy this all sounded.

"That was actually pretty obvious,” Yuto jested.

“It was…?” A hint of disbelief filled Minkyun's voice, while the guitar was place next to him again.

“Was that bad to say?”

"I thought I was being more subtle."

"Sure Mr. Ravioli." Yuto poked the other before resting his head on Minkyun's shoulder.

"Can this not become a thing, please," he sighed. It was quiet again. Somehow it was a lot more awkward because Minkyun had no clue what to do now. He wanted to kiss Yuto more but also knew the other couple would be back soon, and he didn’t want to risk getting caught.  
“So, how long are you staying?” Minkyun asked again, just trying to fill this silence. To which Yuto gave the same answer as last time, “Depends.”

“This feels like deja vu…” he thought out loud “On what?” Minkyun continued.

“On how long you are staying…”

Minkyun got curious, and maybe a little hopeful. “Was that the same reason you said ‘depends’ last time?”  
Against his shoulder, he could feel Yuto grow a smile.

"We have returned," Changyoon said theatrically. Yuto quickly sat up. Maybe it was the hue of the light from the fire, but his face seemed a shade of red. "Hey, did you bring drinks?" he asked.

“Of course.”

Changyoon and Seungjun sat back down and handed over a few cans. Although Minkyun could definitely see the knowing glint in their eyes, neither mentioned how close the other two were sitting suddenly. He grabbed his guitar and played random songs again, creating a nice beach karaoke. The voices got louder as the night continued and the moon rose, until the fire died out. The heat evaporating was met with a mutual agreement that they should all just go and sleep. After brushing their teeth, Minkyun slowed down his walking pace letting Changyoon and Seungjun walk ahead. With the couple out of range he boldly stole another kiss from Yuto before saying goodnight and hurrying to his tent.

“Kyun!”  
Minkyun jumped as Changyoon yelled at him and placed both hands firmly on his shoulder. “What? What happened? God you scared the shit out of me Yoon.”

Changyoon, slightly drunk, shook him excitedly, “You have a boyfriend!”

“What are you on about?”

Seungjun pulled Changyoon off to explain the outburst. “We came back a lil too early I think?”

Minkyun could already guess what he meant, but wanted to confirm it. “What do you mean…?”

“We saw you kiss.”

“You were watching?!”

“No, we came back but when we saw you making out, we just decided to go for a little stroll to give you some time,” Seungjun reassured him teasingly

“Uhm… well thanks I guess.”

“Yeah, don’t say we never do anything for you,” Changyoon stepped in, “Anyway, where did you get the balls to kiss him all of the sudden?”

“I didn’t. I was showing him how to play the guitar and he kissed me.”

Changyoon pulled up an eyebrow, “Damn, didn’t think he had it in him.”

“I was just as surprised…”

“Cute! Gonna go on a date tomorrow?” Seungjun hopped curiously.

“No,” Minkyun said, annoyed at the instant suggestion of his friend. ”Shall we just go and do groceries for the last half of the vacation? We’re running low since we only went for small errands before,” Minkyun suggested

Seungjun looked a bit confused, "Don't you want to hang out with Yuto?" 

"I do, but he has work."

"Wasn't yesterday his last shift?"

"It was supposed to be, but the staff member is still sick so he has to do another few days."

"Alright, sure, let's just go shopping then."

“Yeah sure,” Changyoon shrugged. “Let’s laze around a bit then after, you can catch glances of your boyfriend at work,” he singsonged which made Minkyun roll his eyes, “Alright, goodnight.”

\--------------

The next day they slept in. Minkyun got teased by Changyoon some more during breakfast and all of them were too lazy to go to the store. So they let the day play out, leaving groceries until tomorrow. Minkyun waved at Yuto whenever they would pass each other and in the evening they met up at their camping spot to chat and play games. Still Minkyun felt anxious, the couple kept trying to helpfully push him, but most times it made Minkyun bite back harder than he wanted to. The next morning they had nearly run out of food so they were forced to go to the store. And today Yuto seemed incredibly busy so Minkyun didn't want to disturb him. It did give him time to grow more insecure as he ran through his mind what had happened this vacation between them: a lot of bad luck and embarrassment. Seungjun stayed behind, saying he was too tired and wanted to nap some more.

They were nearly done with their shopping when Changyoon, to Minkyun's dismay, opened his mouth.

“Wait, shouldn’t we buy this?” Changyoon pointed in front of him. Following the finger Minkyun saw he was pointing at condoms. 

“As if I keep up with you guys’ stash, why are you asking me?”

“I’m saying you have to buy these.”

“...Dude,” Minkyun actually wanted to punch the other right now, “We got together like two days ago, how fast do you think this is going to go?”

“You’ll never know,” Changyoon sung

“Fuck off, can we stop this? We’re in a store.”

Changyoon laughed, “I’m joking.” He grabbed an item he actually needed and headed to pay. Minkyun tried his best to not strangle his friend as he followed him. Out of spite, he let Changyoon load in the groceries as a petty punishment and waited for him in the driver seat.

“I’m just trying to lift your mood, you have been on edge today,” Changyoon started when he put on his seatbelt.

“You’re mostly just annoying me, I know you're super casual and used to this because of Seungjun but I’m nervous, alright? I really like him. I don’t want to scare him off. We only just got together and all I have done so far is make an ass out of myself.”

“I know, I know. I’m trying to lift your mood because I can see that you are nervous and you shouldn’t be. I know Yuto likes you a lot by just looking at him.”

“Still you never know, we only met like what, 4 days ago? I learned his name only 3 days ago. It’s already going way too fast, what can he even like about me?”

“Kyun, Kyun, please relax. You’re a great guy, please don’t sell yourself short. When we met Yuto at the check-in he was really stone faced so it was surprising that he had such a warm look in his eyes when we saw him again at the restaurant.”

“Really?” Minkyun asked carefully.

“Yes. Believe me, It was Seungjun who noticed, so you know it's true.”

Minkyun hummed distrustingly.

“C’mon, just take him some place fun, make a nice evening, get to know each other a little better.”

“Where though…?”

“Oh, so now you want my help?”

Minkyun chuckled at Changyoon's childish tone. “No, I’ll ask Seungjun,” he said, only turning their debate more heated. But arguing with Changyoon somehow made Minkyun less stressed. He was thankful for his friend but wasn’t going to give Changyoon the satisfaction of knowing that.

After unloading the groceries they lazed around. Doing small vacation activities like badminton or obscure card games to pass the time. Still something creeped up in him the whole day not seeing Yuto. He felt a bit childish being this nervous over a new relationship, but Yuto felt a lot more precious than anyone else had.

After dinner he just settled with a book.

“Hey.” The small voice made Minkyun jump in his chair. 

“Ah, Yuto, hey.”

“Can I have your number?”

“Huh, yeah of course,” Minkyun gestured to Yuto to sit in the chair next to him.

“I wanted to call if it was alright to go out for dinner today but I didn’t have your number so I couldn’t,” Yuto explained. “And when I got off work to come find you it was already six so I thought I’d come after eating and ask you out for tomorrow?”

Minkyun felt a bit embarrassed seeing how smoothly Yuto just asked him out, while he himself was an anxious mess. “Tomorrow? Sure, sounds fun.”

“Yeah, I have shifts during the day so can you pick me up at 5?" Yuto asked.

“Where do you even stay? At your parents place?”

“Nope, one of the tiny two person mobile home things we have on the other terrain. Wanna see? I actually have a movie downloaded that I was going to watch anyway.”

Again, Yuto was so casual, how could he be this casual? Wasn't he nervous? “I haven’t been on the other terrain yet, so yeah, might be fun to explore.” Minkyun looked at the others, “Is it alright if I-.”

“Of course,” Changyoon waved, “have fun.”

Minkyun closed his book, exchanged numbers with Yuto so they wouldn’t forget and joined him to his place.

They made small talk on the way. Chatting about what Yuto did during work and what fun places are close by for if they were to ever come back.

Yuto’s place was indeed very small, Just a tiny table for two next to a kitchen, a couch with a lounge table and a TV from who knows how long ago. There were also two doors leading to, presumably, a bathroom and bedroom.

“Cosy.”

“True, although with you here it's more ‘cramped’ but still it's nice,” Yuto remarked on the other's fairly robust build while hooking his laptop to the old looking TV.

“Want me to leave again then?” Minkyun joked.

Yuto smiled at him. “No. But you’re just big.”

“I think it’s more that you’re just small,” Minkyun settled on the couch.

“Okay, I will have you leave then,” Yuto said sarcastically.

He managed to find his movie and leaned against Minkyun on the sofa. Minkyun didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around him while the intro of the film played. Yuto didn’t really seem to like talking during films so they stayed quiet.  
As the movie progressed their position became more and more lazy, eventually ending with both having their feet on the lounge table. Yuto laid his head on Minkyun's chest and his arm draped over the other's stomach, mindlessly playing with his hand.

With the other's weight on him and the soft tunes of the movies after credits, Minkyun felt like he could fall right asleep. He caught himself before his eyelids actually closed however and Yuto noticed. “Tired?”

“Just relaxing,” he mumbled, pulling the other closer and kissing the top of his head. The hair on Minkyun's neck stood up as Yuto moved closer to connect their lips, still as careful as the other time, making Minkyun's heart race like the other time. The only difference was that he knew they were alone now, so he let the kiss linger, exploring the other's mouth softly. he brushed their tongues together briefly before he pulled away. Yuto move with him to place one more long kiss before snuggling back down against his chest. Minkyun felt a little anxious, everything was going so fast, he was scared it was a little too fast. He still didn't feel that secure about himself. He tried his best to find a reason, or tell himself they will get to know each other properly. However, today they barely talked because of the movie and he still hadn't done anything he felt was impressive. Time was running short, they had to go home soon. He worried Yuto would find him too boring and break up right before they would leave, Minkyun felt it seemed logical with how poorly he had been performing.  
They cuddled some more before Minkyun suggested he should head back.

After having to explain to Changyoon that everything went fine, he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

\--------------

"Hey are you alright?" Changyoon asked in a genuine tone, to which Minkyun didn't respond. "Are you still nervous? Didn't you have fun yesterday?" Changyoon pushed.

"You're nervous?" Seungjun asked in between.

Minkyun sighed, "I… don't know. I think I'm more… I don't know... insecure?"

Seungjun's expression quickly turned soft, "Why?"

"I'm just anxious. I've never been into someone this much and I feel like I have done nothing to make him like me."

"Kyun, still? He asked you out. Twice even!" Changyoon reminded him. "Like you said, he is also the one that kissed you the first time. It's obvious he likes you."

"Well, maybe he just asks me out because he doesn't know me and when he gets to know me he will leave," Minkyun argued, "or he will find me boring since we haven't done much. He probably just found my stupidity funny but I can't go my life making an ass out of myself."

"Since when are you like this? You were always super confident."

It wasn't like Minkyun hadn't noticed that himself. "Like I said. I really like Yuto, and we are leaving tomorrow, yet we haven't talked that much at all and I only just got his phone number, and we haven't texted."

"And that's fine," Seungjun responded, "You're going on a date tonight, aren't you? You're a catch and Yuto will find that too. Although I'm pretty sure he is already head over heels for you."

"We'll see," Minkyun said reluctantly, not feeling any better. He quickly changed the topic and waiting out the day. Changyoon and Seungjun wished him good luck, but Minkyun had far talked down his own mood by now and was more scared than excited.

He wandered over to Yuto's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Yuto said from inside.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes. Give me like 5 minutes, my shift ran a little late."

Minkyun jumped when he heard a pretty loud crash come from inside, followed by a pained groan, but all seemed well when Yuto opened the door soon after.

"Is everything alright?"

Yuto grinned, "Yeah."

After deciding what they wanted to eat Yuto led Minkyun to the nearby town and took the initiative to pick their restaurant. Minkyun had no idea what to do with himself, he was happy to be with Yuto, but by now had told himself there was no way Yuto could like him that much, and he was incredibly on edge. Yuto must've noticed yet tried to work through it, staying cheerful and trying to lift Minkyun's mood. They kept their conversation to general topics about their home life.  
During it all, Minkyun just started to feel worse. He knew he was looking uninterested with the short answers and dumb questions he was giving. He was too in his own mind to be in the moment and the dinner went by awkwardly. He felt like an even bigger dick; not only did he barely say anything before, but now that they finally had a proper date he was acting like a mopey child. 

'Maybe he should never even have gone on this vacation,' he thought. 

Everything went by so awkward in fact, that even on the way home, Yuto had taken a noticeable distance. Minkyun wanted to apologize for his awful behaviour but Yuto was one step ahead. "Do you not like being with me?"

"What?! No, no, I really do," Minkyun stumbled.

"I'm just…"

"Bored?" Yuto sounded hurt but smiled.

"No, please don't think that." He hesitated, knowing how uncool this would sound. "I'm nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah..."

Yuto tilted his head to try and meet Minkyun's eyes. The warm, concerned expression made Minkyun feel even more guilty and he felt he should just be honest. "I just. I can't see a reason for you to like me. I've only been an idiot and it's making me self conscious."

A deep sigh left Yuto's lips. "Minkyun, I really am in love with you."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I just… can't see a reason."

"Well. I don't need much of a reason, but if you ask," Yuto grinned and shyly moved his gaze to the ground. "I kind of already thought you were nice when you helped me the first day you were here, I wanted to get to know you. And then the thing at our restaurant made me laugh, and how red your cheeks got made me nervous too. You constantly played on my mind. Having to track through the rain was less fun, but walking with you at night, I noticed you did your best to keep the umbrella covering me" -Yuto looked up- "You showed me you were funny, kind and caring. Your obvious hints at liking me helped me feel confident enough to confess."

Minkyun stayed quiet, he felt shit that he had questioned Yuto's feelings. He sacked his shoulders, he felt happy hearing all this but it also made him feel slightly worse with how he had been acting.

"Do you… like me though?" Yuto said softly, "Since we indeed haven't talked much, and I'm not the most interesting person."

"I do. I really like you, a scary amount. I've never liked anyone this much and I don't know what to do. Also you're not boring. You're funny and sweet. I'm a lot worse with words but I really love you. I'm sorry I'm such an insecure idiot."

Yuto took Minkyun's hand and headed in between a few houses. Walking through the alleyways, Yuto stopped and turned to face Minkyun. "It's alright. Just know; I love you."

Minkyun smiled, relieved he managed to speak his worries. "I love you too." He bent down and placed soft kisses on Yuto's mouth. He wrapped his arms around him and placed his chin on top of the other's head.

"Your heart's racing," Yuto giggled as he was pressed against Minkyuns chest.

"It's your fault."

\--------------

"I don't want to go home," Minkyun complained to Yuto while the others were inside, checking out. The car was all packed back up and Yuto waited to see them off.

"It's fine. I'm off work next week so I can come over."

They had found out they lived a lot closer than expected when exchanging their addresses. "True, but I'll miss you."

"It's only a few days, silly," Yuto played and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Come on, love birds. Time to go," Changyoon sung when he and Seungjun came back. Minkyun sighed and squeezed Yuto tight one more time before hopping in his car. Yuto tapped on the window, so Minkyun rolled it down.

"Get home safe," Yuto smiled and leaned in to give Minkyun a short peck on the lips. With the stupidest grin Minkyun drove home.

"This was fun," Seungjun started.

"True," Minkyun responded. "Although our trip where Yoon fell off his kanoe three times was still great… This might be my favourite vacation."

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Phi for this banger fic name :]
> 
> (and always beta reading my shit too i guess)
> 
> I'm not good at pure fluff but I wanted to try once at least...
> 
> if u wanna hmu and are above 18 + 
> 
> @Faefauna


End file.
